Alternate Ending
by halloguakiko
Summary: What Sonea should have done when the fight with the Ichani went a little wrong.


Chapter One

The End of the Beginning

Sonea recalled the previous day's events.

She had turned to find Akkarin and Lorlen walking towards her, Akkarin with a gleam in his eye. "I thought that was the end there Lorlen, that building looked like it had crushed the life out of you!" She found him looking directly towards her as if expecting her to realise the obvious, it didn't take long. She looked from one to the other with a relieved expression. It was then she noticed Lord Osen observing her from behind Lorlen. His face betrayed disbelief and shock. Sonea realised she would have probably had the same reaction if she saw someone that she cared about crushed underneath a building.

"Well I'm glad you were around Akkarin, but I feel awful! That power should have been spent on Kyralia; it seems selfish to have used the power so frivolously."

"Well you can probably replace it without exhausting yourself later if you wish. But now I think it may be time for you to have some rest, Lady Vinara would never forgive me if I let you continue as you were after such a serious injury!"

That time had come. She felt queasy as she began to slowly chew the nuts that had been set before her. Akkarin had taken Lorlen's hands and was slowly absorbing the power from his friend. They had taken power once again from the people of the slums and she knew that the time had come to face Kariko. She had been hoping to avoid this moment, hoping that he would exhaust himself in some deranged endeavour, but of course it had not occurred. She felt as if she were preparing for death. How would she be able to bear the burden of watching Akkarin die? She knew something of the sort was bound to go wrong, not helping the feeling that she may be a little under prepared, but regardless she had to continue.

Akkarin walked over and took her hand, looking deep into her eyes as if wishing he could send her far away, to somewhere she wouldn't have to suffer. Recalling something Lorlen had said to console her in her first year at the university she told him "It won't always be like this."

"Sonea you should never have come. What if something were to happen to you? I struggled to cope watching the first woman I loved die, I don't think I could cope if I lost the second."

Sonea gasped, "I love you too!" She reached for his head and gently pulled it down so he could kiss her. He pressed his lips hard to hers, as if trying to savour every moment.

-_Akkarin, it's a quaint little place you have here isn't it!_

"Come on, it's time." They stepped out of the passage into the administrator's office, and ran down the corridors until they reached the colossal front door of the university. Suddenly, mental images began to appear in their heads, and shifted to the right…

"Rothen, Dorrien and Balkan are on the roof of the university! What if they get hit?"

"They won't!" Akkarin assured her. Although she felt as though her heart was making its way into her throat.

Suddenly, an immensely powerful strike barged against their shield. They joined hands and Akkarin responded with a collection of their own. They slowly made their way down the steps and moved further into the grounds, drawing them away from the university. Sonea tripped and almost lost her balance but Akkarin held her firm. The Ichani had begun to disturb the surrounding earth, making it uneven and difficult to tread. They continued to make their way through the grounds, continuously adding power to their shield as they went.

Eventually it came into sight. The Arena. They dashed towards it, keeping each other balanced as they went, but before they could reach it, Akkarin rested all his weight on her and they toppled to the ground. Looking round, she saw blood spattered on the floor and realised some of it was her own. She healed the gash that had appeared on her calf and rolled over to find that Akkarin was lying on the ground without moving. Panic rose as she searched his body, until she found an elaborate Ichani knife protruding from his chest.

She turned, realising they weren't shielding. The mental images in her mind were slowly fading and she trembled, as she realised that if Rothen and Dorrien hadn't striked, her and Akkarin would have both been dead. She ran frantically towards the arena and absorbed the magical barrier which had been strengthened by magicians for centuries. She shielded herself and Akkarin as the structure toppled to the ground. The Ichani turned, temporarily distracted by the large crash coming from twenty metres away.

Feeling more powerful than she had ever done in her life, she threw a gigantic force strike at the Ichani, killing all three instantly. But the blast had demolished the university and she saw Dorrien, Rothen and Balkan fall from the top of the structure. Whilst sending power to Akkarin, keeping the small living part of him steady, she sent magic out to slowly levitate them to the ground. Instantly Dorrien saw there was trouble. He rolled from the fall and ran to meet them near the fallen Arena.

"Lend me your power quickly! I can heal him!"

She instantly grabbed his shoulder and sent as much energy as she could without removing her magical support on Akkarin's life. Dorrien channelled it into healing power and removed the knife as the wound healed before their eyes. Thirty seconds later, his eyes fluttered open, with Sonea's face hovering inches above his own. His mouth curved into his gentle half smile she loved so much and she bent down to kiss him. The passion that was sent through his lips was more than she was expecting, but nonetheless, she poured all of her relief and happiness into it. But they were both tired. They broke away as he put his arms around her and they drifted into a sleep of solitude.

*


End file.
